Hamartia
by il labirinto
Summary: Hamartia: tragic flaw or fatal error. "Wanna know my hamartia, Terra?" BBTerra, hint hidden of BBRae if you squint.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Teen Titans, blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>"Hey Terra," Beast Boy smiled as he placed a fresh bouquet of sunflowers on the platform of her statue. He wiped a bit of dust off the surface of her plaque before settling down to sit against one of the cave's walls, facing her with a sad expression. He sighed and closed his eyes, his chest expanding as he inhaled deeply, his lungs slowly being filled with the stale oxygen surrounding him. He breathed out, his eyelids slowly opening to reveal tortured forest-colored orbs.<p>

"I miss you," His voice broke through the air, echoing throughout the room. His gaze was focused entirely on the form of the once eccentric girl. "Like, a lot. More than you can imagine. I'm still angry at you; I don't think I'll ever _not_ be angry. There's just a lot of stuff about you I still don't get. Like why you betrayed us."

His head hit the stone surface as he recalled Terra's panicked eyes that night at the house of mirrors, her almond-shaped dark blue orbs swirling in the midst of her erratic emotions. Her hysterical tone as she begged for him to forgive him. The defeated glare as he turned his back on her. An uncomfortable guilt formed at the pit of his stomach, the feeling drowning him under its formidable waves.

He knew it was silly to think this way. The Titans had explicitly told him that by that point the petite blonde had been far too gone. Her mind had already been fully engulfed under the web of Slade's lies and manipulations, meaning that there was nothing he could have done.

That didn't stop him from feeling as though he should have stopped her.

His teammates hadn't seen what he had. They hadn't felt the regret flowing through every pore in her thin frame, hadn't seen the guilt and shame swirling and mixing in her alluring azure gaze. They were not witness as her hand reached towards him, the nimble limb desperately hanging there in an attempt to grasp onto the last strand that held her to the side of good.

He clenched his eyes shut as tears threatened to escape and let out a shaky breath.

"I hear them talking about us sometimes. They talk about how confusing you _were_. How amazing you _used_ to be. How I _loved _you," He chuckled darkly at that part. "My team, they talk about you as if you're _dead_. But you aren't dead. I know you aren't because I still love you. I love you present tense. And when you still love someone like I do, they live on. Or at least that's what crappy romance movies say."

"I know it's been only a month but it feels longer than that. It feels as if you've been trapped for an eternity. Almost like you were a dream or something. Except I know you weren't because you're _everywhere_. In my dreams, in the Tower, in the city, in the sunflower fields. Fuck Terra, you're the earth. How could I ever forget about you when the entire planet reminds me of you?"

" I still sleep in your room and stare at the silly heart shaped box I made for you," The changeling laughed dimly. "Remember how lame I was when I asked you out? Ugh, that was so embarrassing. But I understand now why you said no before you showed up at my window."

"...When you asked me out, Terra, was it because you actually liked me or was it because you felt bad for the little green freak with a crush on you?" He whispered softly, his voice strained. "I mean, it sucks not knowing. Because I love you, Terra and now I'll never know if you love me back or would have learned to because you're trapped and we don't know how to get you out."

His mind flashed back to Cyborg searching through every website imaginable for a cure. Robin ringing up his mysterious connections hoping they somehow knew. Starfire disappearing into her room to write letters to contact Tamaran to discover whether or not they have heard of such a case. Raven diligently reading through and every one of her books, her sharp features taut with determination. The shapeshifter had been shocked at the ferocity with which the empath attempted to find the miracle to freeing Terra, and had he been at his normal temperament he might have asked her why she was so focused on helping the girl she obviously disliked. Instead he shrugged it off and continued to mourn the loss of the one girl he ever truly felt connected to; never noticing the piercing stare of slightly concerned amethyst eyes burning onto his frame whenever he stepped out of his room.

He opened his eyes and glanced questioningly at the stone figure with arms stretched outwards widely. He still couldn't wrap his head around that horrible night. The night that Terra's icy blue orbs watched him dangle above a dark abyss as her tantalising lips curled at the corners cruelly. His own anger and heartbreak as he searched the city for her, wanting her blood on his hands but at the same time just wanting to break down into tears in front of her thin form. His heart skipped a beat in pain at the memory of her tortured expression on her pale face as she begged for him to end her life, the image far too vivid for him to cast it aside.

And then finally, her final moments.

He outwardly flinched as he recalled the mighty scream that erupted from her throat that echoed throughout the cave. He had heard it clearly even as he ran away from the eruption. It would always haunt him.

"I was going through some of Raven's stuff the other day," He blurted out suddenly, wanting to not think about what was basically the scene of the girl's death. "I found some Greek book with a bunch of fancy words I didn't understand but I was bored so I tried to read it."

He chuckled darkly and shook his head at himself before looking back at the stone girl. "There was a word there that I liked. 'Hamartia.' It means tragic flaw or fatal error. Wanna know my hamartia, Terra?"

His only answer was silence. Beast Boy sighed and stood up from his place at the cave wall. He walked towards the platform she stood on and placed an object next to the flowers, a deep frown etched on his face.

"You," He whispered before turning his back on her and walking away, a silver butterfly clip shining dimly from the small amount of light infiltrating the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh look, more angst. I have another fluff one-shot coming up though, yay! Please leave constructive criticism please, it'll only help me improve. ^^


End file.
